


You'll Never Know

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Riddlebird Week 2018 [3]
Category: Batman (1966), Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Riddlebird Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: For Riddlebird week: Pining/CrushSelina talks Edward into making his move on Oswald.Sequel to: When a Riddler Met a PenguinPrequel to: When in Vegas





	You'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the 66 verse like my other fics written for this challenge however feel free to picture the Riddlebird pair of your own choosing.
> 
> This is the second time I've tried my fingers at writing Selina and I have to say I like her quite a bit!

“I heard you sing. I have a room upstairs if you would like to join me.”

 

Edward looked up at the woman from his drink. She was lovely and just his type, or had been his type once upon a time. He was almost tempted but this woman could not offer the sort of companionship he sought. He shook his head.

 

“Your offer is much appreciated but I am waiting on a friend.” He toasted her. 

 

“Perhaps next time then.” He watched her walk away, he was not blind after all. But when she was out of sight he turned back to his drink. 

 

“That is the third time I’ve seen you turn away a pretty face in as many days. You have it worse than I thought.” Selina sat on the stool next to his. “If you’re waiting on Penguin to invite you upstairs you’ll be waiting down here until Joker shaves that hideous thing on his lip he’s so proud of.” 

 

“Don’t know what you mean.” He mumbled.

 

“Edward darling, you sang, ‘You’ll Never Know’ to Pengy in a room full of patrons.” Selina laughed at him. “I think the only two who didn’t notice was Ozzie himself and that girl that just tried to pick you up.” She stole his drink and finished it. “Ozzie is too oblivious and too cautious. If you want him you can’t wait for him to make the first move.”

 

Edward dropped his head on the bar and moaned. “He’ll kill me. No. He’d have Zsasz do it. He wouldn’t want to get his hands dirty on me.” He hiccuped. 

 

“I didn’t say Penguin don’t want to get his flippers dirty on you,” Selina said. “Ozzie is definitely interested. But he doesn’t think anyone that looks like you would be interested in a guy like him. And he’s been hurt by your type before.”

 

Edward peeked up at Selina. “Oswald is straighter than the stick up Commissioner Gordon’s backside.” 

 

“Oh, Ed, I don’t know what’s cuter, that you think Pengy is straight or that Gordo is. The things I could tell you about our good Commish would curl the hair on your chest.” 

 

“Oswald has more women on his arms than Hugh Hefner.” 

 

“When is a woman on the arm not candy?” Selina teased. She put her arms around his shoulders and leaned down. “When she’s muscle.” 

 

“Pffft. That doesn’t even make sense,” Edward giggled. “Leave the riddles to me.” 

 

“It was funnier than yours.” Selina kissed his cheek. “They call themselves the Sirens and I wouldn’t underestimate them if I were you.” 

 

The Sirens. Edward had heard of the mythical group of female assassins but he hadn’t believed the stories. And he wasn’t sure he believed Selina now.

 

“I am finally ready for our game, Ed. Ed… Oh, my apologies. I didn’t know I was interrupting.” 

 

Oswald! Edward jumped up. “This isn’t what it looks like.” 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Edward.” Oswald laughed. “I can hardly blame you if you would rather spend the evening with a beautiful feline like Selina than spend it playing chess with an old bird like myself.” 

 

“I would never cancel on you, my friend.” Ed tried to ignore Selina’s snort. 

 

“Nonsense.” Oswald flapped his hands. “There is always next week. Perhaps I can convince Zsasz to play a game with me in your place. He lacks your finesse true but he does play a daring game. Selina. Edward,” he nodded. “I bid you goodnight.” 

 

Edward felt like crying watching Oswald walk out. 

 

“Why didn’t you say something? He left because of you.” Edward turned to Selina. “Now he’s going to play with Zsasz instead. And Oswald will enjoy playing against him so much that he will invite him next week too and the week after that. Then he’ll fall in love with him. And he’ll forget all about me. Three people can’t play chess, Selina.” 

 

“Three people can play chess if you know where to place your pieces.” Selina winked. “The Riddler I know doesn’t back down from a challenge. Go get your Penguin.” 

 

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way?” 

 

“By the Bat!” Selina threw her arms up. “This is why I am never going to fall in love. Love makes men into fools! Pengy is crazy about you, Ed. Even a fool like you should be able to see that.” 

 

“You’re right. I am being foolish.” His feelings for Oswald were like a puzzle and he had never given up on a puzzle before he could solve it. “I’ll go to him. Tonight.”

 

“Finally. Watching the two of you making moon eyes at each other was beginning to make me sick.” Selina pulled Edward closer. “But I’m warning you, if you break Pengy’s heart I’m taking yours.” She flashed her cat claws in his face. “These are not just a flashy manicure.” 

 

Edward swallowed. “One would almost think you cared about the Penguin, Selina dear.” 

 

“A happy Penguin makes us all happy. But a miserable Penguin makes us all miserable. And I am counting on you making him very happy, Eddie.” Selina kissed his check. “Be safe and have fun.” 

 

Edward watched Catwoman leave the empty bar. He knew she only pretended to not care. Her heart was like a diamond, hard to scratch but harder to break. 

 

The Riddler put his suit jacket back on and placed his bowler back on his head. He grabbed his battle cane, which if all went well he should not need. And went to find the Penguin. 

 

It was time to face the music.

 

Oswald was not difficult to find. Edward just followed the familiar sound of the playing record player. He entered the room and saw that the chessboard had already been set. 

 

“Oswald, I-,” he started but stopped. 

 

Oswald had his back to the open hall facing the classic record player that he often played when they had their games together. And the song playing was one of his favorites. 

 

‘You’ll never know just how much I miss you. You’ll never know just how much I care. And if I tried, I still couldn’t hide my love for you.’ 

 

Edward was surprised by the depth and warmth of Oswald’s voice. And there was something in his voice that made the song even sadder than it already was. 

 

‘You ought to know, for haven’t I told you so a million or more times? You went away and my heart went with you. I speak your name in my every prayer-.’ Oswald made a sound that might have been a sob in another man. 

 

Edward stepped forward and sang to Oswald.

 

‘If there is some other way to prove that I love you, I swear I don’t know how. You’ll never know if you don’t know now.’ 

 

“Edward!” Oswald stopped the record and turned around. “What are you still doing here? Why aren’t you off prowling with Selina?” 

 

Edward grinned. Oswald did have feelings for him. And song had proven it. 

 

“Have I ever told you that I’m allergic to cats?” He shrugged. “I’m more of a bird man myself.” 

 

“If you have come to play games I am not in the mood.” Oswald started putting the board away. “I trust you can see yourself out.” 

 

Edward knew if he left now he would not gain Oswald’s trust twice. 

 

“I’m not playing a game, Oswald.” Edward moved forward. “Did you not listen to the song? It was not a riddle, it was an answer.” 

 

Oswald stepped to the side. “Of course I heard the song you sang to Selina. The whole Lounge did.”  

 

“I wasn’t singing to Selina, Oswald.” Edward moved diagonally towards Oswald.

 

Oswald took a step back. “I was sitting on the other side of Selina, Edward. And your eyes were on her the entire time you were on that stage.” 

 

“Selina was right, men are fools.” Edward giggled. “We were so busy watching each other that we didn’t notice the other watching.” He took another step forward. 

 

“What is the meaning of this, Edward?” Oswald did not take a move. 

 

“You’ll never know if you don’t know now. I am in love with you Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot.” Edward took a step back. 

 

Oswald took the last step toward Edward and surrendered the game. 

 

“And if I tried, I still couldn’t hide my love for you, Edward.” 

 

Edward took his King and claimed him with a kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The end is meant to evoke the image that Edward and Oswald are playing a game of chess against each other but I know next to nothing about chess so not to be taken too literally. However it was very important to me that Oswald "surrender" the game to Edward instead of losing it.
> 
> This fic actually works for 2 prompts in this change but I have a Nygmobblepot fic idea that I feel would fit dance/music even more so I'm going with that.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. And leave a message if you like.


End file.
